High School: New start
by ItsAmanda13
Summary: Back in an old town with all the guys after her, Hinata is a new person and is ready to rule the school. But what happens when hell bracks lose and she has to leave the country?
1. Chapter 1

**High School: New start!**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary**: Back in an old two with all the guys after her Hinata Is a new person and is ready to rule the school.

**Couple**: 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

****

It was early morning no one is up but, Hinata because she had to pack. It was the end of the summer and she was leaving her mother's home she's lived in for 3 years to go back to her fathers.

Hinata lifted the boxes and put them into the trunk of her car.

**Hinata POV**

I sighed as I lifted the last box into the car. And run back into the houses going into my mom's room giving her a big hug.

"Bye Hina be good for your dad" my mom said hugging me.

"I will and I'll come visit you on breaks."

"Alright sweetie" I gave mom a kiss grabbed my purse and keys off the counter taking on last look at the little houses before jumping into the car. Driving down the road my favorite song came on. "White houses by Vanessa Calton"

"OH MY GOOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" I started singing to myself. "We all fell in love and we all got hurt." While I was singing I got to the off ramp.

**At Her Dads houses**

"Neji is Hinata's room ready for her?" asked a deep voice.

"Yes, sir." Neji replied right after he did there was a knock on the door. "That probably the guys were going to hang out in the main room till 5 ok?" The man nodded and sent him out.

**At the front door.**

"Hi guys Neji is in the office with my father please go to the main room" Hanabi said ushering in the 7 guys.

"Hey guys how was the trip here?" Neji asked his friends.

"Boring I had to sit in the car with emo kid here and his company's mister louds." Shino said.

"HEY WERE NOT LOUD!" Lee, Kiba, and Naruto said, more like yelled.

"Sure you aren't" Gaara and Sasuke said.

"AT LEAST WERE NOT EMO LIKE YOU TWO!" Kiba Yelled and Naruto nodded his head.

"SHUT UP YOU 5!" Kankuro yelled to everyone one making them shut up.

"Thanks man." Neji and Shino said.

"Can we just go sit down I'm tired of standing in the door way." Lee wined, but right when they were about to walk away there was a knock on the door.

"Did we leave someone?" Naruto asked and everyone shook their heads so Neji opened the door. Standing there was a girl in Dark glasses White tank top and a jean miniskirt.

"Can I help you?" The girl turned her head to look at Neji whose eyes were popping out of his head along with the rest of the guys.

"Yep if you move I'd like to come in to see Mr. Hyuga." The girl said in a husky voice making every one look at her funny.

"Can I ask who you are?" Neji saw the girl smirk and take off her glasses.

"Now don't tell me you don't remember your own cuz Neji-Nissan?" Hinata said to him all the guys look jealous of him right now.

"Hinata?" She nodded walked in and passes all the guys.

"Took you long enough." She said walking down the hall with all the guys eyes on her.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Kiba yelled.

"Apparently that was his cuz named Hinata." Gaara said being a smart alike.

"No shit man." Kankuro said.

"Damn" was all the rest of the guys could say.

**Hinata POV**

'Well that was fun heh' Skipping down the hall to here dads office once she got the she knocks.

"Yes" a familiar voice called.

"Can I come in?" Hinata asked and she heard another yes. Walking in Hinata looked around.

"Can I ask who you are?" My dad asked I turned and looked at him.

"What a bad father don't even remember who your eldest daughter is." I shook my head and laughed.

"HINATA?" I laughed harder as he ran up and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm tired where is my room?" I asked him not really caring about his feelings.

"NEJI COME HERE!" He yelled. Neji came walking in with his little group behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back and forth.

"Show Hinata her room please?" Neji nodded and I followed him out.

"Wait." I said ran back in the office.

"Yes?"

"Where's Hanabi?" I asked and he replied in her room. I ran back out and up the stair past Neji and His friends.

"Wait your rooms that way!" Neji said as I ran into the opposite direction.

"I'll be back" I yelled over my shoulder and he shook his head.

Once I got to the room I was looking for I opened the door and trapped Hanabi under me. "Hey weirdo I have no clue who you are but, you better get off me."

"Well did everyone in this house forget who I am or something?" I asked out loud then I heard her screamed causing Neji and his group to run over.

"Hanabi what happened?" he asked not paying attention to me but, his friends were.

"HINATA YOUR BACK" she flip so I was on the floor and she was hugging me so tight.

"C-can…Breath" I said and she let go.

"Sorry Hina!" She told me and I smile I missed her.

"It's fine Hana." We laughed at the old nicknames making everyone look at us like we were crazy.

"Hina have you seen your room yet?" Hanabi asked me and I shook my head. "Well come on!" She grabbed my hand pulling me out and down the hall.

"Sorry Neji!" I said as I was getting pulled away. Once we got to my room Hanabi told me to cover my eyes and not to peck.

Once the door opened she told me I could look and I Scream in delight making Neji come running to see if we were ok again.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"Nothing go hang out with your friends!" Hanabi said pushing him out closing the door and locking it.

"Hey you think I can get Neji and his friends to help me unload my stuff?" I asked and Hanabi smile.

"Oh yeah."

"Great lets go" This time I grabbed her hand running down the stairs and into the main room.

"Yes?" One of Neji friends asked.

"Where's Neji?" I asked and the guys pointed to the kitchen I left Hanabi there and skipped to the kitchen. To asked Neji to help.

**In the Main room.**

"**What are you 7 looking at?" **Hanabi asked making them blush and look away. "What I thought. Oh and you 7 have a job!" I told the excited.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you're going to take all Hinata's stuff out of her car when she and Neji get here watch."

"Why?" Gaara asked but Neji and Hinata came in before I could answer.

"Hey guys were going to help Hinata unload her stuff and take it up stair." Neji said and all the guys groaned

"Alright let my got my keys, just wait outside." She ran upstairs and toke her keys out of her purse.

**Hinata POV**

I walked outside to see all the guys looking for a girly car. "It's over there." I said pointing to a 1972 dodge challenger. I left there side and walked up to the car unlocking the trunk.

"How did you get such a cool car?" One of the guys asked me he had brown hair and a dog.

"Oh this I got it with the money from my part time job." I told them. They all look at me like I was crazy.

"What did you do?" A guy with Brown hair and a hoody asked.

"That's a secret." I tell the handing the some boxes. Once they were all out I lead them up to my room and they set them down.

"Thanks!" I said then I grabbed Hanabi and Skipped back outside.

"Where are you two going?" Neji asked.

"I'm taking my little sister shopping she needs a new outfit for the school year duh!" I said.

"Did you ask your father?" I glared at Neji and stomped back into the house and into my dad's office.

"Daddy?" I asked with a pouty face.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can Hanabi and me go shopping?" He Smiled.

"Take Neji and His friends to watch over you two." I smiled.

"Okay daddy!" I skipped out of the office into the main room to find everyone there.

"Great let's go people." Everyone looked at me confused.

"What do you mean everyone?" Hanabi asked.

"Well daddy though it would be nice to have Neji and his friends to come and Help us out." I told her grabbed hers and Neji's hand and pulled them out of the house.

"Hey!" The guys yelled, running after us.

I throw Neji to them "Race you guys there" Me and Hanabi Jumped in the car and they looked confused and then they jumped in their car.

**At the mall Hinata POV**

The guys pulled up thinking they made it first but then the saw the girls standing at the enters.

"I didn't like her very much." Neji said as he walked his group to the enters.

"Hey guys lets go to Hot Topic first I said walking into the mall going to the second floor and into the store I wanted.

"How did you know where it was?" The guy in the green jump suit asked.

"She knows everything duh lee!" Hanabi said.

"Nope I just looked at the sigh before you 8 got here." I said walking in got over to the skinny jeans, dresses, shirts, and Skirts. "Ok Hanabi get what you like and go try it on." I told her and she nodded she got two pairs of jeans a skirt and three shirts. "Oh get this to" I throw a dress that had mini skulls on it.

"Nope you have to try it on two then." She said she grabbed more stuff and we both walked into the fitting room.

"This is going to be a long day." I heard one of the guys say.

"Yeah" the rest said.

"Hanabi I got a plan" I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Got it." We got in the skull dresses and walked out.

"What do you guys think?" I asked and they all went wide eyed.

"I think the speech less." Hanabi said and I giggled both of us walking back into the dressing room and changed into are closes waling back out with the dresses in hand.

"Were getting them to what store next sis?" I asked and she smiled.

"How about Spencer's." She smiled at me as we bought the dresses.

"Okay lets go" I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me…

**Ahh end of the first chapter hope you liked it and there going to be lots of fun for the girls not guys coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hello people I'm back YAY!**

**AND YES I SUCK BUTT AT SPELLING**

**Disclaimer" Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

The group was walking into Spencer's trying to find were Hinata and Hanabi went.

"Damn where did they go?" Kiba asked looking around the small shop to see Hanabi in the back of the shop. "There's Hanabi!" he pointed to her and they all walked over there.

"HINAT COME OUT I WANT TO SEE IT!" Hanabi yelled and you heard a squeak from behind the door.

"Fine make sure know ones looking" Hanabi laughed being the only other one that new about the plan. Hinata walked out in a playboy bunny suit and a pair of bunny ears. "Oh hey guys when did you get here?" She asked giving an innocent look.

"What are you wearing?" Neji asked a vain popping out of his forehead.

"What you don't like it?" She asked giving a pouty face, Making Hanabi Smirk.

"Welll….."He stammered and the other guys had a bloody nose.

"Hey you 7 may want to get a napkin." Hinata told them smirking putting a hand on her hip. "Hanabi do you think It fits maybe for the hallowing? Or maybe the school girl!" she looked at her sister and skipped back into the changing room.

"How about both?" Hanabi answer getting a laugh from Hinata.

**Hinata POV**

'OMG that was so funny' I changed into my outfit and walked out holding the bunny costume.

"I think that should be good on shopping how about some food." I said as I bought the outfit getting a weird look from the clerk so I just winked at him skipping out of the shop with Hanabi next to me and the guys groaning.

"What should we eat." The red hair guy asked. First to speak I'm proud.

"PIZZA!" Hanabi and I yelled together running into the food court to order.

**Guys POV**

DAMN she's just to hot!

**Back to Hinata POV**

"So Hana what kind of Pizza should we order?" She looked at me and back at the menu.

"How about a pepperoni and a Hawaiian?" I Smiled and nodded my head.

"You heard her honey we want one Pepperoni and one Hawaiian Pizza please." I looked at the guy that took are order and smiled. "How much would that be?" I tilted my head to the side and blinked my eyes cutely.

"For you it's free and here's my number if you want some dessert later." He said getting the Pizza's.

"Teach me oh mighty sister." Hana said laughing and I giggled too. "You even got his number most girls would die to date him."

"Oh really let's see about that in a little." She nodded and the guy came back with the Pizza, "Thanks so much I didn't catch your name?" I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"It's Itachi Darling." I smiled and looked and the paper he gave me.

"Well Itachi I'll see you around maybe I'll think about that call." I winked at him and carried the pizza's to where the guys were sitting.

"What took you so long." Lee complained as he pigged into the Pizza.

"Oh just got something I want to try." I said biting my lip looking over at the Pizza guy.

"Sis eat dinner before desert" Hanabi said and we both started laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Hmm oh nothing it's fine." I shook my head and looked into the pepperoni box to see it gone.

"I'll be back." I got up and walked to the pizza stand. "Can I get another Pepperoni please?" I looked at him and he looked at where I was sitting.

"how did you eat that so fast." He asked and I smiled.

"I had to take my cousin and his friends shopping with me or my dad would flip and they ate it all..." I pouted. He smiled and patted my head.

"I'll get you another one just for you." He said walking into the back bring out a smaller pizza he set it on the counter. "Your Name?"

"Hinata" I told him. And he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"And Number?" He asked and I smiled.

"Why that's better be one good Pizza to give my number it's 971-345-2198"(not a real number for all I know) I told him and he wrote it down.

"Well Miss. Hinata I'll make sure to call you about your Pizza." He told me I winked and walked away.

"Hinata what took you so long?" Hanabi said and I smirk winking at her.

"Oh nothing." I said holding my Pizza.

"Are we ready to go?" I looked at Hanabi and she nodded.

We all walked out of the mall and into are cars.

"See you guys at the house." With that we speed off and onto the highway.

**With the Guys**

"Man Sasuke your brother put the moves on her." Kankuro said grinning looked an idiot.

"So what do I care?" Sasuke responded still pissed that she liked his brother.

"Can you guys not talk about my cousin as if she's a prize?" Neji ask not wanting to share her.

"Oh learn to share!" Kiba said smirking till Gaara hit him on the head.

"No needs to be so loud were in the same car." Gaara said. "But he does have a point."

"I think we should make I fare game." Sasuke said.

"How?" Lee asked.

"Easy try to get her to like one of us more duh." Naruto said making the rest of the guys smirk.

"Deal" they all said together as they pulled up to the house.

**Hinata POV**

I parked the car and me and Hanabi grabbed are bags walking into the house right when the guys got there. "So Hana did you have fun?" I looked down at her to see her smiling like a idiot. " Take that as a yes."

"Sis did you know you have a weird taste for music?" I stopped mid step.

"How so? Please do enlighten me." She smiled at me and started to name some of the songs.

"Well there was S.E.X, and Porn Star Dancing then, there was, One wing in the fire, and White houses." I looked at her telling her to go on. "Well three have to do with Sex and drink the other is a country song." I looked at her still confused.

"I don't get your point?" I turn my head some and raised a brow biting my lip as if I was trying to think.

"Oh never mind." She said walking into the house leaving me dumb founded.

"Oh stupid little girl you confuse me." I shook my head walking in not noticing the 8 boys behind me about to have a heart attack. I walked into the house and yelled to my dad before going into my room. "WE'ER HOME!" then I skipped into my room putting my stuff away for school tomorrow. 'Hmm maybe I should have the guys help me pick an outfit for tomorrow. Nah I'll be fine'

"HINATA I NEED YOU FOR A MINUTE!" My dad yelled and I sighed.

"COMING!" I yelled skipping down stairs past the guys into my daddy's office. "Yes, Daddy."

"Did you really get and Uchiha's Number today?" He asked me and I looked at him thinking.

"I got and Itachi's number couldn't tell you what his last name was. Why?" I looked at him confused.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" he said running up hugging me and spinning me in circles and there was a thug behind the door.

"Yeah thanks can I go now I really am tired." I told him as he let me go and walked back to his desk.

"You're excused." He told me and I walked away over all the bodys of the guys that fainted; went up stairs into my room and changed into my P.J's walking to bed. After I lied down I turned off the lamp and closed my eyes waiting for tomorrow.

**AN: Hello my lovely fans I hope you liked it and I know its short I just hate headaches and every time I write I don't like to stop till its done.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School time Baby!

AN: Hello people so sorry I haven't wrote but I don't have a good reason. Still I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**With the Guys**

"Hey Where'd your cuz go?" Kankuro asked looking around the room with no site of her.

"I think she went to bed, she look tired when we got here" Sasuke said.

"Well that sucks that means we got to wait till tomorrow" Naruto said walking out the door with the others behind him.

**The Next Day Hinata POV**

It was about 6:30 in the morning when I woke up I walked to my closet and looked for a Cute outfit. I got a Dark purple Mini dress with zebra strips on it and a pair of black shorty shorts underneath. After putting on my make-up and curling my hair I walked down stairs to get a muffin for breakfast.

"Hey sis how are you this morning?" Hanabi asked me. She was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Pretty good and you?" She shrugged and I laughed. "You dork I'm going to school early do you want a ride or are you going with Neji?"

"I'll go with Neji you have fun" I kissed her cheek and walked out the door grabbing my purse and keys. Skipping to the car I swung the door open and flanged my bag into the passenger side. Sliding into my seat turning on the car I drove to school.

Once I got to school I went into the office. "Hello Ma'am how may I help you."

"I'm new here and I'd like to get my schedule." I told the lady and she picked up a phone and called someone and the told me to go to the last door on the left. I nodded and walked down the hall and found the door and Sighed.

I knocked and a voice told me to enter.

"Welcome to Konoha High School I'm your principle Tsunade." The blonde lady in the chair said.

"Well hi there Miss. Tsunade I'm Hinata Hyuga. Can I get a Schedule please?" I asked turning my head and smiling sweetly.

"Well Miss. Hyuga here you go and would you like someone to show you around we have two students that are always here early I'm sure they could help you the should be walking in, in about 3 2 1."

"TSUNADE WHY DOES HE ALWAYS MAKE ME COME SOO EARLY" The blonde kid from yesterday came in yelling with the emo kid behind him.

"NARUTO SHUT UP well hello there Sasuke thanks for bringing him now I want you two to show Miss. Hyuga here around." I smirked and gave a little wave making my presence known.

"No need Ma'am I got this" I nodded my head waving myself out of the room and past the sectary in the office. "See you later Ma'am" walking out I looked at my schedule and walked to where I think my locked is. "HA found you." I said as I opened the locker and shut it again. 'now to find my classes.'

"HEY HINATA!" I heard from behind. When I turned around I saw Naruto and Sasuke walking up to me.

"Yes?" I asked as they got in front of me.

"Tsunade said we had to show you around." Sasuke said to me, I looked at him and he gulped.

"I'm fine on my own, but thanks." I said walking away from them looking for room 403. Once I found it I laughed because two of my classes were there then the others 3 were right next to it or across and last one was P.E. so there was no need to worry. Walking into my first period class I sat down in the middle row and next to the window.

After about 10 minutes I heard Naruto's loud voice enter the room and I sighed. 'this will be a long period.'

"Well hey there Hinata your in this class too?" The brown hair kid from the other day said.

"No shit Kiba that's why she's sitting in the class room." the red head said and I tried not to smile.

"Well Gaara he was just asking" said a kid who was kind of chubby. "I'm Choji nice to meet you." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Choji, I'm Hinata." I told him and then I looked down at my desk taking out my note book and a pencil to draw. As I was drawing I guess class started because the teacher started yelling my last name. "Opps sorry Sir I'm here." he nodded and continued taking attendants. I heard the girl in front of me talking to her friend.

"What a retard she can't even understand when class starts."

The blonde girl next to her said "Yeah I now come on who doesn't say here god damn what a dumb bitch." I had it.

"Hey you pinky and Blondie I'm right here I don't think you understand that talking behind peoples back is rude and So is being a Bitchie Whore so please shut up?" The turned there heads and there jaws were about to hit the ground.

"MISS. HYUGA TOO THE OFFICE!" the teacher yelled and I smirked.

"Okay Doky sir I'll leave right away." I said grabbing my stuff and skipping out of the class room giving a little wave but before I left I turn to the two girls and said "Oh and if you want to be a bitch to me at lest tell me to my face." He teacher turned red. "Cool mister teacher I'm leaving god." I said skipping out of the room.

Once I got to the office the secater looked at me. "Yes Miss. Hyuga?" she asked and I smile.

"Oh I got in trouble for standing up for myself these two girls were being bitches about me and I didn't want to here it so I told them off." I smile and she sighed.

"What did you say?"

"I just called them Bitchie Whores." she shook her head and wrote me a pass.

"I know about you at your old school and that your super open so I'll let you not get in trouble this time." she said and I smiled and her and nodded.

"Thanks Miss. S" She laughed and gave me a pass.

"Just try to be good in Asuma's class he's super Strict."

"I will Thanks!" I said skipping out of the office and back to class. When I walked in everyone looked surprised to see me smiling.

"Hey Mr. A I got a note Miss. S said she didn't care and Miss. K said to go see her." I told him and he took the note telling us to read are books.

"HOW DID YOU NOT GET IN TROUBLE BITCH!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Well you see.." But before I could finish the blonde tried to punch me I grabbed her hand and twisted it back words.

"OW" She yelled and I smirked.

"Oh honey did I tell you I was in karate and I got in fights at my old school?" I asked as I let go of her and grabbed my stuff again. "And with that I shall leave the room."

"Hey Hinata class has another hour." Choji said and I smiled at him.

"It's all good Choji I'll be back by next period just going to got out for a little." I told him as I walk throw the door as I went out Asuma came back and raised a brow. I smiled and walked past him.

"Hinata were are you going." He asked.

"I don't feel good so I'm going to go lay down in the office." I lied walking down the hall and out the front doors to my car once I got to my car I opened the door and sighed. Pulling out cig(haha bet you didn't see that coming) and lit it.

"Ma'am I pretty sure your underage." I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Itachi by a getting out of a parked car.

"Gasp I didn't know that the guy at the store said I looked over 18" I smirked as I handed him the cig and he took a hit. I got it back and leaned agents my car.

"I think you have the wrong car. This is to cool for you." I punch his arm, and he grabbed my hand.

"Well well." I said as I looked at him.

"You never called me." I smirked.

"Ah, but you also had my number." I told him he smirked back and let go of my hand.

"I forgot huh." I smile and turned back into my car picked up my phone pressing send.

"There." I asked right as his phone rang.

"Hum wonder who that is" He said looked pretend confused. He read the message and before he could look up I got in my car shut the door and locked them. "Hey little missy get out here I think I deserve a kiss at left for all the free pizza's" I smirked at him from the window and put down my glasses.

"Nope, but I'll be nice enough to roll down the window I said as I rolled it down he unlocked it and opened to door and are lips meet.

We were kissing for about 30 seconds before I moved back making him fall onto me. "Hey there mister man get up." I told him pushing his head up and out of the car then I closed the door and started the engine.

"Hey don't you have school." He asked me and I smile.

"Yes I do and I'm also hungry so I'll see you around." I drove off down the street and stopped at a mini mart. Walking in I put my glasses up on my head and walked over to the fringes. I grabbed a coke and closed the door then I walked to the candy ail and grabbed a snicker bar.

"Is that everything ma'am?" The clerk asked who looked familiar

"Do I know you?" I asked him he looked up and his eye's grow big and so did mine.

"Haku?" I asked so surprised to see him again.

"HINATA WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!" He yelled jumping over the counter holding me in a hug and spinning me.

"Just yesterday O.M.G how have you been. Senses well last time we talked and you said you didn't want to see me again?" I asked. He looked down in shame and hugged me tighter.

"I'm so SORRY Hinata I really am I just thought it was wrong for your mom to make you do that job and that you didn't deny her." I kissed his forehead and let go of him.

"I had to do it my mom she need me and the money I-I had to you now that." I said looking down whipping the tires from my eyes.

"I know now and I'm sorry. Hey why are you not at school missy?" He asked me and I truly smiled.

"I skipped out first period there were some really bitchie girls." I told him and he smiled.

"Your still the same aren't you?" I smiled and laughed.

"Yeppers." We both laughed and I grabbed my stuff. "Hey why are you not at school?" He smile.

"Got first period off why don't you hang with me till it's time to got who do you have second?" he asked and I turned my head and put a finger on my chin seductively.

"hum I think it was Asuma." I told him and he laughed.

"Hun that doesn't work on me after 5 years." I smiled at him and I patted his head. "Same here so were fine."

"So what do I do mister boss man?" I asked him.

"I want you to restock the pops." I nodded and walked over to the pop freezers and opened them loading in the pop.

"DONE!" I yelled skipping over to him.

"Wow you fast with your hands." He said and I raised a brow. He laughed "Oh yeah sorry."

"It's fine still not as fast as you girly boy." I said punching him in the arm and he put me into a head lock. Right then the door opened and we were laughing so hard we didn't hear the person.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HER HINATA!" I stopped laughing and turned my head to see a pissed off Neji and a worried Choji who mouthed I'm sorry.

"Well Neji you see I was hungry and I didn't want to wait so I came here and when I did I found HAKU and we were going to hang out till next period because all were doing in first is reading and second is success." I told him as if its the most obvious think in the world.

"Get back to school NOW!" I looked at Neji and sighed.

"NOPE" I grabbed Haku's and Choji's hand an skipped out side putting them in the car. " LOVE YOU NEJI!" I said zooming down the road.

"Hinata you never change" Haku said I looked back a Choji to see him looking out the window.

"Do you want to go back Choji?" I asked him he looked at me and nodded. "Ok" I smiled and drove back towards the school. Once we got there I saw Neji talking to the red head and his brother. "Who are they"

"Gaara and Kankuro the two best trackers in the school" Choji told me. I nodded parked my car next to them opened the door and looked at Neji.

"Well I came no need to get mean NOW TO CLASS WE GO!" I grabbed Haku's hand and ran into the school Giggling.

Once we got to the class we waited outside the door till the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4: OMG

Chapter 4!

AN: Hello people I'm back and loved all your reviews. And I might add another twist.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hinata POV**

When the bell rang me and Haku waited till everyone exited the class room.

"So Hinata how have you been?" Haku asked as we walked into class and sat in the back row.

"I've been just peachy" I said looking down in my bag for my note book.

"Sure you have." He commented back and I slapped his arm.

"Your suck a loser." we both laughed at the comment and then he grabbed my note book.

"What's this?" He asked raising a brow opening to see all me pictures I drew the first page was the cherry tree in my mom's back yard with a little girl and boy playing tag. I smile remembering when I drew that. "These are really good Hinata!" He said I smile then slapped his hand and took the book back. "WHAT'S THAT FOR!" He yelled and the teacher shushed him.

"You didn't ask" I said as if it was the more conmen thing.

"Well then" He said looking at his desk try to act depressed. I giggled and gave him a hug right as The pink bitch walked in!"

"Well well all ready putting the moves on someone who's the whore now." She said taking the seat in the front

"What the hell!" Haku said looking at me. I smirked and put a finger to my lip and nodded. I walked behind her.

"BOO!" Yelled and she jump out of her seat screaming making three people run into the class room. Me and Haku were both on the floor laughing and the teacher was trying not to laugh. "Oh my god that was great." I said out of coughs.

"It so was do it again." Haku said holding his side. The girl turn bright red and look like she was about to punch me.

"Oh what wrong pinky?" I asked her and she turned her head to look out the window. "Good." I walked back to my desk by Haku and gave him a high five I look to see who the other 3 people that came running were.

One was the blonde chick from first period a red headed girl and Naruto.

"What happened" The red head ask and pinky pointed to me. All three heads turn to us Naruto gave a thumbs up and sat down, but the red hair came over to us.

"Yes Karin what would you like?" Haku asked as she got in front of my desk.

"This doesn't involve you." She growled to him and I got mad.

"Hey no need to get bitchy here Karin is it?" I asked her and she turn red too. Then she throw her fist at me but before it could make contact I grabbed it and twisted it backwards.

"Man didn't Blondie tell you. You can fight me." I told her letting go of her hand.

"YOU BITCH" She yelled and started throwing punches at me and I stud up and dodged all of them.

"Now now that's not very nice is it?" I grabbed both her fist and pushed her back so she landed into the desks.

"Hinata please stop rough housing." Mr. Asuma said .

"Sure thing sir." I told him sitting back down. Haku looked at me like I was crazy and I shrugged.

'Your crazy!" He mouthed and I giggled getting a glare from the teacher. He ripped a piece of paper out of his note book and wrote something then he passed it to me.

Hinata,

Your crazy that's the best fighter in the school she's in a gang also man your going to get your ass kicked.

LOVE Haku

I reread it the I wrote back that I could kick hers and everyone else's ass J

He looked at me with a weird smirk on his face and looked back to the teacher crumbling up the paper putting it into his binder.

"Teacher the two behind me are passing notes." Said Karin and I looked down at my sketch book ripping out my drawing righting what do you think.

"Miss. Hyuga please let me see the note!" He said looked pissed.

"Ok" I said skipping over to him. I handed him the picture and he looked it over.

"Ok go sit down you can have it back at the end of the class. And very good." I smiled to my self then stuck my tongue out at Karin. Once I sat down Haku gave me a wondering look and I shrugged my shoulders looking out the window drawing the way the sun made the shadows look.

**At lunch.**

'Hinata get over here!" Neji yelled right as I entered the lunch room I looked at Haku giving him a confusing look, he had the same one.

"COMEING!" I yelled walking across the cafeteria and by his table. "Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Why did you skip first period and get in a fight." He asked pissed off. I sighed and looked at him sweetly.

"Well it was her fault for the fight and there's no point to go to first period." I told him taking a seat at the table Haku sat next to me and Naruto.

"Hinata!" he said in a warning tone I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes Neji?" I asked him flipping my hair making all the guy get scared of what Neji will do.

"Shut up and be good unless you want to go back to your moms" He said I sharply turned my head and glared at him.

"You better watch it Neji!" I told him with a sharp glare and everyone gasped at the scene before them.

"And you better be good before something happened like las-" I slapped him with tears in my eyes.

"FUCK OFF BASTERED!" I yelled before running out of the cafeteria and out into the parking lot I found my car unlock and sat in the car locking the doors so no one could get in. 'god DAMN HIM HE CAN'T DO THAT' I thought then I heard a knock on my car door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I yelled looking through the window to see a concerned Naruto and Haku.

"Hinata open the door before I break it" Haku said. I looked in the mirror wiped my tears and rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily I was so irked by Neji.

"I wanted to talked to you him I don't know." I looked at Naruto how look conserned and nodded.

"You can leave Naruto I'm going to be fine and if you didn't mind would you get my homework for me?" I asked him he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Hinata." He left and Haku stud the staring at me.

"Get in!" I told him and unlocked the door so he could get in then I rolled up my window. "What do you want!" I asked him glaring at him.

"I know how you fell about Neji saying that stuff but it's not right to embarrassed him in front of the who school." My glare hardened when he said that.

"Get out!" I said angrily and turned on the engine

"Hinata?" He looked at me.

"You didn't change your still on his side GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled reaching over him opening the door he got out and I shut speeding off.

"This is almost as bad as last time maybe I should just to back to my moms" I picked up my phone and called her cell.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"Mom" I said.

"Oh Hina how are you hows school?" I started crying as I parked in some parking lot.

"Horrible I want to come home!" I said through the tears.

"Oh honey give it a week and if it doesn't get better you can come back ok?" She said/asked.

"Thanks mom I'll see you this weekend don't do anything stupid." I said but then I heard a Bang in the back round "MOM!" I yelled into the phone and someone picked up it was a guy voice.

"Your mother will not be talking at the moment who is this."

I was so shocked I answered him "Her Daughter Hinata Hyuga." I said and then he hung up. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" I speed out of the parking lot and drove all the way to my moms I walked in and say her bleeding on the floor. "OMG MOM!" yelled kneeling next to her crying mom no please you can't die I need you I can't deal with dad PLEASE MOM!" I yelled hugging her bloody body.

I pulled out my phone and call 911 "HELP PLEASE MY MOM'S BEEN SHOOT!" I yelled and the lady told me someone was on the way. "OH MY GOD PLEASE HELP!' and for the second time in my life I preyed, I preyed that my mom would turn out fine and not die she'd go back to her old happy self and I wouldn't leave her again.

When the cops got here the badge in seeing me crying holding my dead mom, one polled my away while two covered her body and took her away I fell to my knee's crying.

"Ma'am do you know what happened?" The officer asked I shock my head.

"I was on the phone with her then there was a bang a guy came on the phone asked my name and I told him." He looked at me wide eyed.

"What's your name?" The officer asked; I told him. "Well miss. Hinata I'm going to have to take you into a witness protection program." He said and I nodded " But your young do you have two people you want to come with you?" I nodded and wrote down there names.

"I'll contact there families and they'll come join you within a week right know I want you to the air port come with me." I fallowed him and once we were in the car he drove to the airport. When we got there we enter a privet jet. "You'll be going to the USA the Florida with a family that has two kids and takes in the people when needed."

"OK may I ask there names" he nodded.

"There last Name is Uchiha. I think there two kids live here with there grandparents." I nodded that sounded familiar.

**With the school people**

" DO you know where Hinata went?" one of the teachers asked Naruto and Haku.

"She was felling sick and went home" Naruto said looking at the teacher he nodded and went back to the lesson then there was a call.

"They want Sasuke and Naruto to the office take your stuff." The teacher said signaling them out of the room. Once out of the room Naruto looked worried.

"What did we do?" He asked looking at Sasuke and he shrugged. "No help." Once to the office they saw two police officers.

"Please come with use you two." The first officer said. Both boys followed and entered the car once they were drive Naruto freaked.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He Yelled suddenly making the cop look behind him.

"Your not in trouble but one of your friends is so your going to stay with her she's in Florida in a witness protection program and she pick you two to come with her well be the in about 10 hours.

"Can I ask who?" Sasuke said looked at the cop through the mirror.

"Her name Is Hinata Hyuga." He said leave both to stunned to talk.

**The end my lovely's**

**AN: sorry to end it I just don't know what to write there ok so please review and tell me what you think oh and one thing can you vote?**

**A) Hinata doesn't got found by killer.**

**B)She does but doesn't get killed because either Naruto or Sasuke rescured her (pick what name you want.)**

**C) The killer finds her and Kills her :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :WOW**

**AN: hey people I got bored so I changed the plot a little sorry for that but you'll like how is going I somewhat promise.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together staring at the cop.

"She was on the phone with her mom when there was a bang. Someone pick up the phone and in shock Hinata told the person her name and that person is probably out looking for her." Sasuke stared out the window, and Naruto looked at the ground.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Sasuke asked turning his head back to the cop.

"Miami Florida" The cop said look at Sasuke "Were staying with a family that moved there about 16 years ago and left there kids because the had to run a protection program for kids in need." Sasuke looked shocked that's the time his parents left.

"What's the family's name?" Naruto asked looking up again.

"Uchiha" He said Making Naruto and Sasuke's Face go up in shock.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled turning his head to Sasuke and back to the cop.

"What's wrong?" The cop asked confused.

"Nothing, Naruto shut up" With that the raven haired male stared out the window thinking.

**With Hinata **

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha" The cop said to a woman with Raven that kinda looked like Sasuke but I didn't think anything of it.

"Please call me Mikoto" She said in a sweet voice, That made me smile a little. "An who are you sweetie?" She directed the Question to me.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga Ma'am" I told her bowing.

"No need to bow Hinata, and Please Mikoto" She said I stud up and looked at her she pulled me into a hug. "I'm Sorry to hear about what happened." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no please don't cry I did enough of that earlier for both of us" I said whipping my the tears that tried falling from her eyes then mine.

"I'm sorry Sweetie it's just so sad." I gave her a small smile when the cops walky-talky went off.

"I have the two and we just landed." "Understood bring them here." once they got done talking.

"Who was that?" Mikoto asked looking at the cop "Are there more?"

"Yes, ma'am but there here to help Hinata get use to the place nothing back." The cop said. "They'll be here in thirty why don't you show Hinata in and to her room and I'll wait." She nodded and brought me into the house.

"If you don' mind me asking where is your Husband?" I said/asked and she smiled.

"I'll call him cover your ears." I did as she told "FUGAKU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE PLEASE!" She yelled and a man in his 40-50's came down the stairs.

"Yes, Honey?" He asked He had a black shirt and Black pants on the arm of the shirt there was a symbol that kind of looked like a fan.

"I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuga" Mikoto said gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha" I said and bowed.

"What did I tell you about bowing." Mikoto said making me stand up strait.

"Sorry" I said lowering my head 'man what a pain.' I thought.

"Oh it's fine here lets go up stair I'll show you were the room's are." I followed her up to a third floor. "You and your two friend will have this floor to your self's me and my husband are on the far end on the first floor and the study's are on the second." She told me then started walking away.

"Wait were are you going?" I asked looking around.

"I'm going to meet with your friends just pick a room and I'll have your friend's bring your stuff up for you and take a shower there's a kimono laying on one of the beds" She told me leaving I went to the far end of the hall to the last door which was a room with two by it and up at the beginning of the hall was the bath room I looked at all of the room and pick the on with the kimono.

I picked the Kimono up and walked to the bath room I turned on the shower and stripped of my clothing. Stepping in I let the hot water relax my body.

After about 10 minutes I stepped out and dried off. Once I put the kimono on I looked in the mirror. " It's a little short but, I will do for one day." I said walking out to run into someone.

"Sorry" A familiar voice said. I looked down to see I was on top of Sasuke.

"Well you guy's finally can I thought I was going to be here by my self." I said got off him before my eye's started watering. 'Damn house is making cry again!" I thought I got up and started walking to my room.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked holding my arm turning me around "Your crying" He said and I smiled sadly.

"You think I don't know that Jackass!" I said turning my head away but he pulled me in for a hug. I couldn't resist putting my head ion the croc of his neck.

"Say what you want but you witness a death you don't need to be strong." He told me and I looked up at his with a glare making him let go.

"Do you KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?" I yelled quietly.

"Yes I do, my uncle was kill in front of my eye's and the killer never got caught." he said walking away and I did the same. Once in the room I lied down.

"HINATA, SASUKE, NARUTO COME DOWN AND EAT!" Mikoto Yelled and we all walked out of our rooms.

"You felling better Hinata?" Asked Naruto and I nodded my head with a smile.

"I do thanks." I said I gave a glance over to Sasuke to see he was back to having a blank expression. Once down stairs Mikoto Hugged us.

"Did you guys have a good nap." We all nodded and fallowed her to a big table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha" I said to him I was about to bow but Mikoto's hand stopped me.

"Call me Fugaku, Hinata" He said to me and I nodded my head.

"Come sit, eat" She waved us to the table and we all sat down. A maid handed us a plate each and we ate in silence.

"So Sasuke Naruto What did your family's think about you coming here?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm an orphan and live with Sasuke and his grandparents oh and his brother" Naruto said looking from Sasuke to Fugaku.

"Oh" Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto said. "Then Sasuke what happened to you parents?"

"Oh they left me and my brother at my grandparents when I was a baby." He said making Both Uchiha adults look at each other.

"Well I'm sorry for that Hinata-Chan What about your dad sister and cousin?" Mikoto asked.

"What about them?" I asked her.

"Well how are they." he asked again.

"Dad still the same snob Neji still a Jackass and Hanabi is still her lovely happy self." I told them as if it was super obviously.

"Oh ok. Hey HINAT LETS GO SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Mikoto said excited and I smile.

"SURE THING" I said then I looked down seeing I was done. "Can I be excused?" I asked and they nodded." I got up and walked up stairs. I looked around the third floor and saw a lounge I walked in to see a Wii and xbox360. 'Humm pick a game' I thought

"YESH BLACK OPS!" I said excited and popped the game in going to multiplayer. 'Lets play team tactical.' I said to my self picking I picked search and destroy. "LETS GO THIS" I said playing killing almost everyone till it was one on one with a 13 pestered person 'You got this' I was walking around with my ballistic knifes when I turned the corner he was planting the bomb so I hit him and won. "YEAH!" I yelled making Sasuke and Naruto come running in.

"You ok?" Naruto asked looking at me and back at the screen to see the final kill.

"Perfect" I said voting for captor the flag next.

"What are you playing?" Naruto asked and I looked at him shocked then I smacked him in the head for not knowing. "HEY"

"How do you not know?" I asked.

"We lived in the rich neighborhood" Sasuke said.

"Oh got you" I said

**AN: OK done with the chap it kind of suck sorry I'll do better later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Night not to foreget

Chapter: 6 a night not to forget.

An: why hello people I didn't know what story to write for so I made my sissy pick and so I shall make you all a chap to enjoy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Sasuke POV**

I watch as Hinata had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Here Naruto give it a try" she said handing him the xbox controller and scooting over to give him a place to sit.

"Sure thing!" he said as the game started. He died whenever he spondee and Hinata giggled.

"Good luck Naruto tomorrow I'll go against you see how good you got. I'm going to go to bed." With that she left. I followed leaving Naruto alown.

"Hinata?" I called out to her and she turned around.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked looking at me.

"I wanted to say sorry about early I shouldn't have said that." I told her and she looked at me confused and then frowned.

**Hinata POV**

"It's fine" I told him, "I'm sorry too" he looked at me confused "about your uncle." He nodded his head as if understanding.

"I have a question if you don't mind answering it?" looked at him and thought about it.

"Only if you answer one of my questions too." Sasuke nodded and we walked into his room and sat on the bed.

"What was Neji talking about at lunch when he said 'unless you want something to happen like last time'?" he asked and I looked down at my balled hands, my knuckles turning white.

"Well when I first left to live with my mom was when she and my dad got a devoirs. When we moved we had no money what so ever my mom took up a job at a strip club and she got started on drugs." I sighed and continued. "We had no money and that's when I meet Haku's dad he was a Pimp and he had a prostitution line. I knew it was bad to go there but I didn't want to leave my mom by herself. So I did what I could do to get money. So I did that till I turned 17 and moved back. Neji knows I don't like my past and Haku was the one to tell him about all of it. Being on his side." I finished with tears in my eyes and yawned.

"Hinata…" I stopped him.

"D-don't say you're sorry" I told him and he nodded. I cried into my hands and he grabbed me and hugged me tight. I fell asleep like that, and I'm guessing so did he.

**Mikoto POV**

I walked up stairs to wake everyone up. When I got up there I went to the first door on my left to see no Hinata in bed. I walked to the next room and saw two figures there sleeping. I smiled at how cute they looked together.

I walked over to them and shacked Hinata's shoulder making both of them move.

"Wake up!" I said loudly and Hinata sat up rubbing her eye's cutely and Sasuke mumbled something, sitting up too. "OH HOW CUTE!" I laughed hugging Hinata, then Sasuke. "One question though why are you two in the same bed?" Hinata looked down and Sasuke looked out the window.

"Well we were talking and fell asleep" Hinata said I could tell she was only telling half the truth but gave in.

"Alright Hinata I have an outfit for you to ware today." I said grabbing her hand dragging her out of the room. "Sasuke wake Naruto up" I told him dragging her down stairs into my room.

**Hinata POV**

When we got to her room and I was shocked to see the entire Kimono collection she had.

"There Beautiful!" I said as I walked along them and found one I liked. I pulled it out it was as short as the one I was wearing now but it was dark purple, with light purple Sakura flowers up the side.

"That one would be perfect for up put it on and I'll be outside the closet." She walked out and I changed into the other kimono. Walking out she pulled me to a mirror table and sat me down. Grabbing a brush she brushed my hair. She put my hair into a messy bun. Then she put makeup on me, with my protest.

"Are you done yet Mikoto?" I heard from outside the door.

"You and the boys be patient." She yelled out and put on the final touches. We walked out of the room finished and you could see the blush on Naruto's and Sasuke's face. "See were done Now let's got you three. Honey see you when we get home." They kissed and we walked outside and got into Mikoto's car.

**An: I know this chaps short but it will do for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shopping or Hell?**

**AN: hey I'm back I thought since I updated almost all my story's but one because of someone *cough cough Shi* I'd do this one then go in order by dates.**

**Disclaimer: you all now I don't own anything **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hinata POV**

When we got out of the house Mikoto unlocked the car and we all got in Mikoto driving me in shotgun and the boys in back.

"Why do you get to sit up front Hinata?" Naruto asked putting his head right by my ear.

"She gets to sit up here because I'd rather have another girl then one of you two." Mikoto said and I giggled as Naruto pouted and Sasuke just sighed looking out the window.

"How long will it take to get there Mikoto-san?" I asked looking out the window. 'Wow it's so beautiful here.

"Be patient young one." She said focusing on the road.

"fine" I replied putting my fist to my cheek watching the people outside fly by till I thought I saw someone I knew. 'Can't be!' I said to myself. 'No it's not him he why would he be in America.'

"Hinata you ok looks like you saw a goust." Sasuke said looking at me.

"You could say that. Hey Mikoto do you now a person by the name Obito?" Mikoto looked at me surprised.

"Yes I do he's my brother's son why do you ask?" She looked curious same as the boys.

"No reason do you know if he's here?" She nodded her head saying yes. I shivered in my seat which I guess didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke because he was looking at me weirdly.

"How do you know him sweetie?" Mikoto asked and I looked down at my hands.

"My ex-friends dad introduced us." I said hope Sasuke wouldn't tie that and my story last not together.

"Really who's this dad and friend?" she asked 'damn it why is she pasturing me!'

"Zabuza and Haku" Mikoto pulled the car over and turned her head to look at me.

"He's still talking to that horrible man!" She said furious the words burning like acid on her tongue.

"The last time I saw him was about 2 months ago when they were fighting over something and he stormed off saying something about getting revenge.

"Hinata how did you now Zabuza?" Mikoto asked seriously.

"He gave me a job when times were hard for my mother and me." I told her and she gasped.

"YOU WORKED FOR THE HORRIBLE EXCUEASE OF A MAN?" She yelled the she turned to look at the guys. "Please leave the car for a moment." She told them to sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" both said jumping out of the car.

"Hinata tell me what you did for that man." She said looking at me I sighed and lowered my head.

"I can't tell you because of my contract with him but I can tell you he wasn't very nice if you fail to entertain the client." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"He was your PIMP wasn't he that basterd going so low in using Kids!" she said furious.

"Ma'am under confidence you won't tell anyone I was the one that went to him because I knew my mother was not going to be able to support me and her drugs and I didn't want to live with my dad but to be honest the only thing I regret about is that I ended up leaving my mother anyway and she gets killed because of my stupid chose to try and get back with my dad. It's all my fault she's dead." I said in tears I put my head in my hands and cried. "I'm sorry mother" I whispered when I felt arms wrap around me I looked up to Mikoto looking at me ashamed of herself.

"Hinata your mother's death isn't your fault it'd the guy that killed hers and if you were there do you think it would of stop him from killing her no he would of shot you both. "Hinata your strong when this blows over you'll be 18 and you can do whatever you want with whoever but just letting you now you ever do what you did again I will hunt you down and kill you but right now I have to kill Obito so I'll give you some money hold on." She took out her wallet and gave me her credit card. "Buy whatever you need or want I'll pick you three up in two hours now get out and have fun."

Getting out of the car both the guys looked at me "What?" I said walking away from them into a store that looked cute.

"Welcome Ma'am what can I help you with?" the clurc asked.

I smiled and looked at her "I'm new here can you help me find some close for me and my two friends that will be coming in any minute." She nodded right then both of the boys walked in.

"HINATA WHY'D YOU LEAVE US." Naruto yelled I glared at him and he shut up.

"Is this them ma'am?" the lady asked I looked at her and nodded she had four pig tails and emerald green eyes. "Well it's nice to meet you I'm Temari let me get my brothers out to help them and then me and you can get to work okay?" She looked at me was a grin.

"That would be nice thank you" I said bowing she blush and walked into the back of the store.

"What are you up to Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking at me I smirked and him.

"Nothing just getting us some close for school next week that's all." I told him right then you could hear yelling from the back.

"LAZY ASS GET UP WE HAVE PEOPLE HEAR!" I'm guessing it was Temari yelling at her brother. After ten minutes Temari walked out with a Red haired boy that looked pissed and had teal eyes and a brown hair boy they both look similar to someone.

"GAARA KANKORU WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Naruto yelled walking up to them

"You know them?" Temari asked

"Yes duh!" Naruto said.

"Temari remember we did just move back 3 days ago because of business so we could now anyone." Gaara said looking over to Sasuke nodding his head in alignment to him.

"How are you two here? And why Hinata we meet again." Kankuro said walking up to me.

"Well anyway let's get started you four boys together me and Hinata's your name?" The blond said looking at me.

"Yes it is." I told her she nodded grabbing my hand dragging me away from the boys.

**The end of this chapter I need more people and forget those two were already in the story so just go with sorry if it confused you but I'll try.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Heh hi i was in oregon and couldnt write sorry hope you like it i'm doing this before i go to bed and Happy new years everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Temari POV**

"I'm soo sorry about them but i guess you already meet them?" Hinata smiled up at me and shoke her head.

"It's fine and yes i meet them breffly when i was at my fathers house. so Temari how long have you been living here?" She asked me i grinned.

"Ever since i was little and let me tell you your going to love it here." We got up to my favorite rack of closet and i looked over the the raven haired girl. " These are my favorites i want to make you some cute outfits and when you go to school i better see them got it." She nodded a little shyly.

"Okay" I smiled handed her her first outfit.

"I'll give them to you in order dressing room is over there" I pointed to were she needed to go and she walked away.

\**Hinata POV**/

I walked into the dressing room with the outfit Temari gave me this one was a dark purple dress that went to midthigh and clinged in all the right places i have a black neckles that goes to the middle of my chest with a small heart on it and some black sileto heels one i walked out and Temari gasped.

"Hinata you look Sexy!" She said it loud enough everyone in the store looked over to us.

"Did you have to say it so loud gosh" i said looked at her she had a sly grin on her face and she waved mty coment off.

"Your next outfit ma'am" i shook my head and walked into the dressing room with the closet. This out fit was A hot pink baby doll shirt with ruffls on the chest a black ribbon around the rib and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with hole and then to top it of fuzzy black boots. Walking out Temari smirked "Man am i good or what i'll just give you the others and you can make what you want but you will were both of these, Now lets go check on the guys." she finished and i nodded my head i went back in the stall changed back in to Mikoto's Kimono she gave me and walked over to were Temari and the boys were.

"So how'd you two idiots do with these two?" Temari asked looking at her brothers of stared at her blankly.

"They did fine we got some closet." Naruto piped in looking at his red haired friends disters.

"Fine come on i'll ring you guys up" all three of us followed the dirty blonded to the checkout counter. she tipped some buttons then "Your total with be 224.84" I nodded taking out the money Mikoto gave me and handed her 230 she gave me are change and we grabbed are bags. "Have a good day you three" She smiled and i nodded my head"

"You to Temari see you later" I waved my hand and we walked out.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked i Shrugged and look over to Naruto.

"LETS EAT!" i shrugged again, the blond started running leaving me and Sasuke to follow him.


End file.
